


I kissed Santa

by sabine_leo



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Phandom Christmas Fic Exchange, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabine_leo/pseuds/sabine_leo
Summary: Request:Regarding your post-I’m a fan of any Christmas fluff but I heard the song “I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus” recently and think it would be great as a married reader x Tom fic with kids. Just an idea! Thank you for taking suggestions and sharing your writing! :)
Relationships: Married Tom Hiddleston - Relationship, Tom Hiddleston & Reader, Tom Hiddleston / Y/N, Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	I kissed Santa

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request sent to me on TUMBLR. Hope you enjoy!

Tom stood humming quietly inside the decorated livingroom, looking out the window…glad to be home after 3 weeks abroad for work. A slow smile spread across his handsome face when two arms wrapped around him from behind. He leaned backwards and felt your soft body press against his. How much he had missed this – how much he had missed you, your touch, your love over the last three weeks…It was never easy being away from his family but this time of the year and with each trip it got harder and harder for him. He had not told you yet but he would be home for nearly 2 years, working on a new theatre project in London. The only trips he needed to take for press would be short and could be done without the need to sleep in a hotel. It would be part of his Christmas present to you.

Warmth spread through him when the sensation of a sweet kiss between his shoulder blades started a buzz through his body, jolting every sleepy nerve awake again. His hands came resting above yours, pressing them firmly against his trained abs.

“It´s snowing…”

The sound of his voice was as much music to your ears as the humming he had done earlier. Slowly he turned and wrapped you inside his soft embrace, keeping you as close as possible while turning again so that the both of you could look out the window into your slowly whitening garden. Your head came to rest on his chest and Tom laid his own on top of yours after breathing a kiss into your hair.

“Seems like we´ll get a white Christmas after all. The first one since Samuel was born.”

Your hands stroked up and down his naked back.

“Sam will be unstoppable when he wakes.”

Tom chuckled and hugged you even closer for a second.

“I can´t wait to see his sweet face.”

“It was hard to get him to sleep. He was practically glued onto you since you stepped through the door coming back from the airport.”

Tom grinned. He adored his son. From the moment he had felt him kick against his hand on your belly, the instant the midwife had lain him into his shaking arms after he´d helped you through birth 3 years ago, the bond between father and son was sealed. The two were a charming, handsome and mischievous duo that way to often wrapped you around their little finger with just one glance out of their blue, blue eyes.

Toms hands found their way under your shirt, he needed to feel skin.

“How about _you_ glue yourself onto your husband now?” He smirked with a twinkle in his eyes, bending down to lay a kiss on top of your lips that made it very clear what he wanted.

After he gave way to let you breath you gasped out “My, my Mr. Hiddleston I am all yours for the night.” 

Tom grinned. “I remember our vows darling; you are not mine only for the night. You are mine for this life and the next. As I am yours.”

He saw the love in your eyes, even when you chuckled and tried to hide your perpetual and ever-growing feelings only to spur him on. Tom laughed sexily, bend his knees a little and lifted you up onto his hips, starting to walk to your bedroom. “You are mine! Forever and always!”

And he made sure that every cell in your body knew that truth before the night was over.

Morning came and London was wrapped inside a white blanket. The sounds of the city were cushioned and the soft sunlight reflected in the glistening white. Tom, already half awake, enjoyed your warm body against his chest. Your entangled limbs and the way you cuddled against him, trusting, loving and searching for shelter his arms would always provide. His eyes were still closed but he started to grin when he heard padding, rapid footsteps. The door swung open and a reddish, curly mop of hair whirled into the room, followed by a brownish furball. 

“DADDY!!! WAKE UP! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!”

Tom chuckled and breathed a kiss onto your shoulder before sitting up. Sam almost barrelled into his arms. “SNOW! DADDY!”

“OH! Quick, let´s get dressed and take Bobby for a walk!”

Samuel nodded enthusiastically and was out of the bedroom the next instant. A barking Bobby right behind him. Tom got out of bed with a grin on his face that got even bigger when he heard you mumble. “What is it with you Hiddleston men? WAY too much energy in the morning…all 3 of you!”

“Maybe we should try to up your numbers…” Tom said with inuendo before a pillow hit his chest and made him laugh. “I love you too darling.”

Tom spend the most of the morning and noon outside with Sam. Bobby had had enough of the cold after the long morning walk and thankfully cuddled up against you on the sofa after a good rub down of his wet fur.

In the afternoon, while Sam took a nap after exhaustedly falling asleep in Toms arms, Tom got ready to play Santa for the Cumberbatch children. He and Ben visited the others kids after the risk of getting found out by their own kids had become too high. Watching your husband transform into Santa was something else. He and Ben would not simply put on a robe with a pillow stuffed underneath it and ad a beard. No, they had a specially made robe with sawn in stuffing, a white wig and a beard that looked as real as could be when it was glued on. Tom wore Loki’s well-worn leather boots under his costume and added a Santa hat to give his look a finishing touch. His voice got even deeper when he straightened himself and tired an “Ho Ho Ho…” The grin on your face made him laugh. “Ehehe…need to get into character before I walk out the door.”

You walked him to the front door and before you could protest Tom had you in his arms and bend backwards. His deep voice sounded different when he said “Be a good girl and get the fire started. I`ll be back in the evening to talk about that list of wishes…” The kiss that followed was quick and somewhat ticklish with his long beard. You laughed breathless when he released you.

“Yes, Santa.”

Tom winked and was on his way.

Neither you nor him had seen Sam lurking around the corner with big eyes before he quickly ran back into his room.

When you and Sam came back from the last errands before Christmas eve, Tom was already back and himself again. He sat reading near the fireplace in his armchair and smiled when Sam jumped onto his lap.

“Hey buddy.” Sam hugged him and cuddled up against him.

“Tell me a story daddy.”

Smiling you put away the things you had brought home and listened to Toms voice telling a lively story to your son. An hour later the doorbell rang and you heard bells chiming.

“Sam…you hear that?” You asked when you saw your child sit up straight in the corner where he was playing with his toys. Bobby stood barking before the door.

“You want to come with me open the door?”

Tom asked but Sam shook his head and joined you on the sofa, climbing onto your lap.

Tom chuckled and went to open the door alone. Bobby stopped barking and trotted back to join Sam, curling up besides you and him. “Look who´s here to visit.” Tom came in with a tall Santa in tow. 

“Good evening Samuel.” Ben greeted in an even deeper voice than he had naturally. Nobody would be the wiser who was under the robe. Not even his biggest fans would have had a clue when they walked by him on the streets. Ben sat down in Toms armchair near the fire and rubbed his belly.

“Thank you for starting a fire. It is nice to warm up a little before I have to head out again.”

Tom sat down next to you, Sam and Bobby and smiled towards his son.

“You want to say hi? Tell him the poem we learned today?” Sam nodded and took Toms offered hand to walk over.

“Hi Santa.” He said quietly but went willingly when Ben held open his arms to lift him up.

“Hello Samuel. I have heard you have been a real good boy this year. Helped your Mum take care of Bobby when your Dad was away.” Sam nodded and smiled.

“Bobby is my bestes friend!” Sam leaned in and whispered “I know I am not allowed to but I do let him sleep in my bed…” Ben laughed a deep, rumbling laugh and winked

“I don´t think your parents are mad about that.”

Sam smiled happily and “Wanna hear my poem?”

Ben nodded. “Of course. You are your dad´s son aren´t you…” He laughed quietly.

Sam took a deep breath and begun.

“I took a lick  
Of a peppermint stick  
And oh it tasted yummy!

It used to be  
On the Christmas tree  
But now it’s in my tummy!”

Sam grinned proud with himself and everybody started laughing. The mischievous twinkle in his eyes very much like his dad´s. Ben shook his head in amusement afterwards and said.

“That was a very funny poem little Sam. Now, before I have to go again…What is your biggest wish for Christmas?”

Sam thought about that for a moment then answered.

“For Daddy to stay home for a while!”

Toms heart stopped for a second, he felt your hand squeeze his.  
Ben looked into Sam’s eyes and ruffled his hair.

“I think your Daddy would love that too.”

Tom smiled and nodded; he took Sam into his arms when Ben stood to walk to the door.

“Santa?” Sam begun. Ben stopped and turned. “Yes Samuel?”

Sam tilted his head and then it just blurted out of him.

“Why did you kiss Mummy this afternoon?” 

Tom had to stifle a laugh and your cheeks turned a bit red. Ben just grinned and turned to Tom.

“I am sorry I did that.” Ben looked up when he stood in the doorframe and added with a wink “Maybe next year don´t hang a mistletoe in the archway. Tom grinned equally and hugged you close to his other side, you hiding your laugh against his chest. “It was a kiss for good luck. That our heart most wishes will come true eventually.” Ben inclined his head to Toms words and said.

“I will see to it. For now. Goodbye. See you next year Samuel!”

Sam waved his goodbyes and gave a smooch to you and Tom when the three of you passed under the mistletoe. “Mooore good luck!”

Toms eyes got a bit wet.

“Oh Sam, you have been our lucky charm from the moment we knew you would come into our family.” Sam did not understand Toms words but he felt the love that poured out of them.

He hugged his dad and wiggled to get set back down afterwards.

Tom guided you to the armchair and tugged you onto his lap, cuddling you close and watching Sam play a bit more before bedtime.

Later that night Tom watched you get ready for bed and grinned.

“So…you kissed Santa…”

You grinned and turned towards him.

“I think HE kissed ME, but yes I think one could say I kissed Santa.” Tom tilted his head sideways and stalked you to bed with an intense glare.

“One could say you have been naughty my wife…”

You felt the bed press against your naked calf’s.

“Oh, dear husband, one could argue that this is hardly worthy to be called naughty.”

Tom grabbed your waist and the both of you fell into bed. He instantly seized the opportunity to press his hard body against yours in all the right places.

“Santa does not come to someone who´s on his naughty list…”

His lips grazed your neck. His tongue found the soft spot on it that made you moan out in pleasure.

“Tom…”

Tom laughed hauntingly erotic and sucked on your sensitive skin, leaving a mark.

“You know who comes visiting instead?” He asked, his hand grabbing your breast under your shirt.

“Who?” you panted out, arching against him.

“A certain raven haired, mischievous god who happens to like when you are being naughty.”

“Oh, dear god…Loki” You gasped before Tom slanted your mouth shut with his for a burning kiss. After that he stood and walked out to put on the wig.

“Don´t even think about leaving the bed” He warned.

Sometimes it really paid to be on the naughty list…


End file.
